Hermione's Lemony Life
by AzulaInferno
Summary: Hermione has insatiable needs in her life, and only pleasure can fill it. A purely lemon story, but worth your read. Leave a review down below, and enjoy!
1. Snape gets it first

**Heyo! AzulaInferno is back! And oh man, do I have a story for you ladies and gentlemen. Today, you are about to witness the start of my first series. And this is the first chapter! Round of applause!...Ik Ik, i'm way too proud of it. So give it a read, and leave a review down below saying what you thought about it. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Hermione sauntered out of Arithmancy, winking at the flustered boy that was staring at her. It wasn't his fault, for every boy in all of Hogwarts wanted a slice of Hermione's cake, baked with the sweetest succulents of maturity and age. During her first year, she had been a timid and hard working girl, always striving for the best grades, and had been a bushy haired young girl. Now, she was grown up and her behavior had changed much as well. She had gone through puberty, and now her body was like a goddess. Her boobs threatened to burst out of her chest, and many days she did not wear a bra, often letting her boobs slip out so that boys (and girls alike) could play with it during class, and have some fun during those boring boring lessons. Speaking of lessons, she now had to attend the most dreaded class of all, taught by the professor that everyone feared more than the Dark Lord. Professor Snape, and his horrid Potions.

* * *

Hermione arrived at class just as the bell rung, but Snape had already begun his horrible lecture at her "tardiness". Something about "minutes before the bell Ms. Granger" and "such a bad outfit". She ignored it, and sultrily swayed her hips, while walking to her seat, making every boy get an immediate boner, making them moan in displeasure. Hermione slid in to the sit beside on of her best mates, but also best sex buddies, Ron. Ron stared at her hungrily, as if he would devour her. Hermione smirked, and when Snape looked towards the board to write the instruction's for today's potion, she pulled out a long, rugged dildo out of her backpack.

"Holy hell Hermione. Right here? In this class?" Ron whispered, shocked that Hermione would try it in Snape's class of all classes!

"Well...I need it in me now." Hermione whispered back, opening her legs to reveal a bare pussy, without a panty in sight. She handed the dildo to Ron, and signaled him to stick it in. Ron smiled, twirled it in his arm and as if sticking a sword back in it's sheath, impaled the dildo right into Hermione's pussy. She shivered in pleasure, and then Ron started to move it in and out, making Hermione slightly moan in pleasure as the juices leaked from her pussy.

"Ms. Granger!? Are you paying attention!?" Snape exclaimed, whacking his stick against his desk.

"Hm? Yes professor. I am" Hermione uttered, trying to hide the fact that her legs shook from the orgasm that Ron just gave her. Ron smirked, as Snape stared at her angrily.

"Then mind telling me, what potion are we making today?" Snape questioned.

Hermione quickly glanced at the board and uttered, "Hunger potion?"

"Hm, correct. And what is it's purpose?"

"When the user drinks it...when the user drinks it, they're fulfilled and satisfied and won't be hungry for hours?" Hermione answered.

"Hm. Now, everyone get your cauldron and start making the potion, what are you sitting around for!?" Snape thundered, making everyone rush to the cabinets.

Hermione worked with Ron, but while working one of the vials rolled off the table. Hermione bent down to pick it up, and at that exact moment Snape had turned around and silently gasped. His eyes went wide, as he watched the dildo that was in Hermione's pussy move, and the juices leaking from her pussy dripping down her legs. Her bubbly ass wiggled in the air, as she searched for the rolling vial. Snape quickly walked over to his desk and sat down, trying to hide his boner, and couldn't get the image of her ass out of his head. The rest of class went on, and soon all the potions were on his desk and class was nearly over.

"Mrs. Granger?"

"Yes, Professor Snape?"

"Please see me after class"

The class walked out while Hermione, with the dildo still in her pussy, walked over to Snape's desk. As Hermione wondered what happened, Snape pondered what to do with this naughty, naughty girl. And finally when he realized the punishment, Snape smirked, as he would definitely enjoy this arrangement.

"Professor? What did I do?"

"Oh you know why." Snape exclaimed, as he quickly stood up, and grabbed Hermione's skirt and lifted it up. Hermione yelped, as she saw Snape admiring her.

"And now, because you are such a naughty, naughty girl, you're going to be punished." Snape smirked, as he grabbed Hermione's hair and pulled her under his desk. "Since you're such a slut, walking showing your ass to everyone, I've decided instead of having you expelled, I'll enjoy you a bit myself." Hermione tried to look scared, but actually she felt aroused. All she wanted now was a dick in her, fucking her harder than a bull. Snape slipped off his robe, and took out his cock.

Hermione gasped, as she felt the dick touch her face. It had a massive girth of 12 inches, and was thicker than her fist.

"Oh you like it don't you? Open your mouth, slut." Hermione complied, and parting her beautiful, luscious, red lips. Snape grabbed the back of her head, and impaled his gigantic cock into her throat. Hermione gagged, as Snape moved his dick in and out of her mouth at superhuman speed, fueled by the lust to fuck the young girl. Hermione moaned, sending shivers up Snape's cock. Snape kept fucking her throat for 5 minutes, and then pulled out, giving Hermione some time to catch her breath. But, he had a surprise waiting for her.

"Did you like that slut? Did you like me fucking your face?"

"Oh yes professor." Hermione replied, savoring the taste of Snape's cock.

"Good. Because you're such a little slut, I want to make sure that everyone else can see that too" Snape said, as he walked over to the door and threw it open.

"Professor!? What are you doing?" Hermione exclaimed, trying to cover herself up.

"I am going to fuck your brains out, and let all of Hogwarts see me do it" Snape explained, as he grabbed Hermione's clothes, and in one swift motion, ripped it off her body, exposing her. He then grabbed her and slammed her tits against the desk, sending shockwaves up her tits. Hermione moaned, loving the feeling of being ravaged by her own professor. Snape took the dildo and threw it to the side, stroking his own cock as he got ready to enter her. Then, in a flash, he buried himself into Hermione's snatch. He moaned, as Hermione's tight pussy clenched around his thick dick, and he slowly started moving in and out. Hermione clung to the desk, as Snape's ball's connected with her ass, making a _**THWAP THWAP THWAP**_ sound. She screamed in pleasure, as Snape quickly found her G-spot, and rammed into it repeatedly every time he impaled her. As Snape closed his eyes, enjoying the squelching sound made by Hermione's juices, he wasn't aware that there was a visitor near his door, who was admiring the beautiful sight in front of him. Lucius Malfoy had come to visit his son, and berate him for his dismal grades and Quidditch performance but before he could, he had heard screaming and had come to investigate. What he hadn't expected to see, was the nerdy Hermione having sex with THE Severus Snape. He watched as Snape's rod buried itself into Hermione, and the desk shook with Hermione's moans echoing off the walls.

"Lucius? Is that you?" Snape questioned, finally aware of the man standing in the doorway.

"Severus Snape...quite a prize you have here." Lucius answered admiring the panting Hermione, who was laying on the desk.

"Oh, she is much more than a prize... would you want to join?" Snape asked, but Hermione quickly had a shocked expression on her face.

"Two men in me!? And one of them be Lucius Malfoy?!" she thought, as she quickly thought of what to do. But sadly, today she had simply not reached a decision fast enough. Quickly, Lucius had undressed, and while his dick was smaller than Snape's, a 10 inch dick was still a lot of length. Soon, the sight of the classroom would turn on any man. Hermione had become a play toy, as Snape ravaged her pussy, with Lucius sticking his dick into her throat and continously fucking her throat. 15 minutes passed with no pause, and Hermione looked ready to pass out. Thankfully, both Snape and Lucius pulled out, but none of them had cum even once yet. They admired Hermione, who was slumped over, looking like a whore from the streets.

"Hm, what shall we do with her now..." Snape thought, and then noticed the dildo sitting there. An idea popped into his brain, and somehow made his dick even harder. Soon, the nearly passed out Hermione had Lucius back in her mouth, but now Snape had inserted the dildo into her pussy. And Hermione finally realized what he was going to do.

"Professor no! Not my ass! I'm going to be torn apart" she cried, but it was to no avail. Snape was far too sex crazy, and far too interested to back out now. Instead of slowly going in, he rammed into her ass, and Hermione felt as if a truck had come in her. She screamed, while Snape started to move back and forth. Lucius resumed with his throat fucking, and soon instead of pain, Hermione was in a state of pleasure she had never experienced before. All three of her holes were filled, a sensation that made her moan so loud, it was heard all around the school. Hermione orgasmed so many times she lost count, while Lucius and Snape were now nearing their point. After 10 minutes, Snape realized that his cock felt like it was going to explode, so he realized it was time to finish this. He flipped Hermione over, onto her back, and pulled his cock out. Immediately, strings of sperm splattered over her tits, covering her with white cum. Lucius cummed in her mouth, filling it to the brim with the white fluid. Snape and Lucius stepped back, admiring the sight that they had created. Hermione lay there, caressing her cum covered tits, and was on display for anyone to see. Snape smirked, put on his robes and walked out, with Lucius in tow. Hermione lay there for a few minutes, before getting up, and grabbing her clothes...but she didn't put them on. Instead she walked throughout the school, the white cum laying on her breasts and dripping from her mouth, to her dorm. When she reached her room, Ginny gasped at the sight, instantly curious and also felt a bit aroused. But Hermione went straight to bed without uttering a word. Instead, she was thinking only one thing.

It was a pretty good day.

* * *

 **Now was that a good lemon or what!? I mean it was pretty damn hot, I must say. Haha. Now make sure to favorite and follow this story to show your support, and leave a review down below. Love ya'll! See ya next time!**


	2. Ron's Turn

**Hello guys! I'm back with another chapter of Hermione's Lemony Life, and so far it's the longest chapter I've written! 2,412 words! Woo! New record! So, give the chapter a read, and leave a review down below about how much you liked it. Don't forget to follow and favorite, and remember, I just own the story, not the characters.**

* * *

 **Yawn!** Hermione opened her eyes, still tired from the insane fuck that Snape gave her last night. She stretched her body, and then looked down, and blushed in embarrassment. She had completely forgotten that last night she had just fell asleep, with the cum still on her tits. Everyone else was asleep, so Hermione quietly got up and tip toed to the bathroom. She sighed in relief, as no one was there and got into the shower stall. The hot water rejuvenated her from her slumber, and the water dripped down her body. The cum slowly washed away, as Hermione washed herself with soap, admiring how slick her tits became while bathing. After 5 minutes, she got out, and wrapped the towel around her body. Her pussy still ached, reminding her of yesterday's experience, and she sighed, as it was the most pleasurable experience in her whole life. She quickly got her school uniform on, and got out of the bathroom. By now, Ginny lay awake, and stared at Hermione with a smirk.

"So... mind telling me what happened last night" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Last night? Nothing important" Hermione answered, trying to cover up the fact that she had slept with their professor.

"Mhm, and the white liquid on your tits was actually vanilla and not cum. Oh come on Hermione. Who'd you fuck? Dean? Draco?" Ginny questioned

"What?... Oh ok fine. It was...well you see it was actually...ourprofessor" Hermione mumbled.

"DID YOU SAY OUR PROFESSOR" Ginny exclaimed, but Hermione quickly shushed her, making sure she didn't wake the other girls or expose her secret.

"Yes! Ok! I fucked Snape! And he has the most amazing cock I've seen!" Hermione whispered, reminiscing how Snape's rod had felt inside her.

"Wow, pretty bold Hermione. What's the plan for today?" Ginny joked, getting ready for classes.

"Oh, shush Ginny" Hermione said, and went down to the hall for breakfast.

* * *

Hermione sauntered down the hall, thinking about what Ginny said. "Maybe it wasn't a joke... After that amazing fuck yesterday, I can't just stop. I need more." Hermione thought, and pondered about who would be the one to fill her in next. She sat down next to Ron, and looked around, searching for who would be her next partner. "

Draco? No, I don't think he'd be interested. Harry? Maybe later. Dean? He had to study today. Who to fuck...who to fuck..." Hermione pondered, not aware that the solution to her problem, was sitting next to her and devouring all the food that lay on the table. Once Ron had consumed enough, he wiped his face and turned towards Hermione, snapping her out of the search.

"So Hermione, what was all that action taking place last night? I could hear it from my dorm..." Ron asked, looking at her questionably.

"Well, whatever happened, it was because of you too!" Hermione said, "I mean, you were the one who stuck the dildo into my pussy!"

"Well what does that have to do with anything?"

"Snape saw the dildo and my pussy Ron. And then he kept me after class. Oh the things he did to me, Ron. His cock was so big and mighty...I get wet just thinking about that beast" Hermione explained, daydreaming about Snape again. Ron was suddenly struck with a feeling he didn't recognize. Was it anger? Sadness? What was this feeling? Then he realized, he was _**jealous of Snape**. _He was jealous because he hadn't fucked Hermione yet, but that bastard professor had already gotten her addicted to his cock! The jealousy swelled in Ron, sparking an idea in his brain. An idea he would have considered insane, but his lust had overridden everything, and was just searching for pleasure.

"Hey Hermione. I saw this new book in the library. Could you come with me and help me find out what it's actually about?" Ron questioned, making it seem innocent above to bait Hermione.

"A book? My my Ron, you're actually reading now. Of course I'll help! Let's go!" Hermione exclaimed, joyous about books, and Ron smirked as she fell for it hook-line-sinker.

* * *

Ron and Hermione strolled down to the library. Ron stewed with hatred for Snape, as he watched Hermione saunter down, her bubbly ass shifting to the left and right, hypnotizing him with their magic. Soon they reached the massive room, and Ron led Hermione to the quiet section of the library where few students ever lingered, and windows let light shine through, illuminating the books. Ron found the perfect book and asked Hermione over.

"The anatomy of the female body? Really Ron?" Hermione asked, slightly mad but still slightly amused.

"What can I do? You are an absolute bitch Hermione" Ron stated, making Hermione gasp, but he still continued, "I mean really? Fucking that old bastard Snape, but you won't hand over your pussy to me? You'll let him stick his cock in, but all I can do is stick a dildo? I don't think so Granger. I think, that today, I'll finally get that sweet ass for myself. And I know you want me too. I saw you in the dining hall later, looking for another cock to suck one, you slut."

"Ron, where'd all this come from" Hermione asked, but denied that she was feeling very, very aroused.

"Oh save the facade. We all know you're not an innocent little girl. You're a little slut, who'll fuck anyone and everyone just to satisfy your pleasure. Well, I'm offering to satisfy your pleasure right now."

"...Hmph, Snape was still probably a better fuck though." Hermione teased, unknowingly making Ron even more willing to give her such a rough fuck that she wouldn't be able to walk the entire week.

"Oh really slut? I think my 12 inch cock, will be more than enough to satisfy your little ass." Ron said, as Hermione gasped a the thought of such a big cock inside of her. "Now strip for me. All the way, down to the naked pussy"

Hermione complied, and sultrily took off her robe, showcasing a black lace lingerie underneath, showcasing her boobs, and clinging to her cleavage. Ron couldn't resist and rushed forward, ripping off Hermione's bra. She gasped, in both surprise and pleasure, as he ripped the panties off of her, and admired her. Ron drooled at the sight of her naked body, and his cock grew so erect, it nearly ripped his pants off. Ron quickly stripped as well, leaving both of them bare naked, in the middle of the public library, where anyone could find them or see them.

"Oh my." Hermione murmered, gazing at Ron's cock, as it grew harder and harder, and her pussy got wet just thinking about what that monster would do inside of her. Ron stroked his cock, admiring how Hermione's pose showcased her body, and was glowing in the light of the sun. He quickly grabbed Hermione and threw her down on her knees. He thought about telling her to suck his dick, but then realized that there was a much, much more enjoyable way to get a blowjob. Ron stuck his cock in the tight gap between her massive tits, and opened her mouth, so that he could tit-fuck the shit out of her.

"Oh Ron, it's so big...I can't take it all in my mouth" Hermione exclaimed.

"You just think about how this is going to feel more pleasurable than anything Snape ever gave you" Ron said, starting to use her tits to gently rub his cock, giving an amazing experience. He slowly inserted his humongous dick into Hermione's mouth, letting her taste the tip first. Hermione licked the tip, and rubbed her tongue around it, sending shivers up Ron's body. He slowly got faster, spitting on Hermione's breast, while letting Hermione engulf his cock with her tiny throat. His dick made a outline on her throat, as she gagged on the sweet sensation of Ron's cock going in and out of her, making her pussy release juices that dripped down her legs. This continued for 10 minutes, with the library filled with only the muffled sound of Ron's cock ramming into Hermione's mouth and tits. Ron grimaced as the pleasure soon signaled that it was time for his cock to release his cum. At the last second Ron pulled out, and his cock squirted his cum all over her mouth, overfilling it with the stick liquid. Hermione licked her mouth, surprised by the honey-like sweetness of his cum. Ron stood up, and the sight of Hermione laying with his cum dripping out of her mouth was enough to make him rock hard in two minutes.

Ron grabbed Hermione, and threw her over the nearest desk, exposing her ass in all it's glory. Hermione moaned, and she longed for Ron's cock to enter her twat. But, he wanted to tease her first. He rubbed his cock in front of her pussy, and she moaned as the teasing made her so horny, she began bucking up and down on the table. Instead of slamming in his cock, Ron first inserted two fingers, making Hermione release a hiss of pleasure, as her pussy squelched at the sound of all the juices it had released. Ron pumped in and out with his two fingers, and then added two more, making Hermione's pussy stretch as he practically fit his entire hand in there. Hermione moaned, and Ron realized it was time to finally take Hermione for himself. But first, he needed to make the environment right. He walked to the window, and threw it open, making Hermione shiver as a burst of wind blew in. He then dragged Hermione closer to the window and grabbed her hair, sticking her head and front breasts out the window, letting anybody in the courtyard see her getting fucked.

"Ron!? What are you doing!?" Hermione writhed, under Ron's grasp.

"Oh come on you little slut. You want people to look at you and feel horny. So, I'm making sure that everyone can see you getting your brain fucked, and witness how much of a little bitch you really are" Ron stated, as he guided his cock closer and closer to Hermione's pussy. And then without any warning, he inserted his cock into her, filling Hermione up and making her moan so loud, a certain student could hear it as she was doing her morning run. Ginny wondered what that sound was, and then immediately thought if someone was in trouble. She ran towards the direction that the sound came from.

Meanwhile Hermione moaned, stuck in a state of bliss that Ron's cock was giving her, and arched her back, displaying even more of her out the window. She bucked back and forth, with Ron closing his eyes and just enjoying how her tight pussy wrapped around his dick like a sword in a sheath. He rocked her back and forth, and that's the moment that Ginny arrived in the courtyard, witnessing the sight of Hermione's breasts hanging out the window while she got fucked by Ron.

"Oh my god that's so horny..." Ginny thought, and then looked around to see if there was anyone else. The courtyard was empty, so Ginny slowly sat down in a bench, and opened her legs wide. Her pussy was soaked wet, and dripping, and Ginny smiled, happy with the choice that she hadn't worn a pantie that morning. She slowly rubbed her pussy, lightly moaning as she heard Hermione's loud moans. That's when Hermione opened her eyes, and noticed Ginny masturbating to her!

"Ron! Close the window now!" Hermione urged, but Ron held tightly to her.

"Why? Is someone there?" Ron asked, and leaned out to look, "Oh...it's Ginny, my little whore sister. Good, she can masturbate to how much of a bitch you've become. Now, I think that I've had enough of your pussy. Let me taste your ass. Oh and dear whore, rub your nipples so that Ginny can see how much of a slut you really are"

Hermione complied, and started rubbing her erect nipples, enjoying how it gave her such a sweet sensation. Meanwhile Ron prepared to anally fuck her, and lubed his cock with Hermione's juices. He then rammed into her ass, and his cock was squeezed by the sudden tightness of it. He grabbed her hips, and swung her back and forth, making her a limp doll that was being fucked. Ginny watched this with utter fascination, and unstrapped the top of her dress to release her boobs, and began rubbing her nipple.

Hermione paid no attention to anything that was going on around her, except for Ron's thick cock pumping in and out of her ass, stretching it like rubber. Ron felt like he was going to cum, and went at superhuman speeds.

The thwap of his balls echoed throughout the library, and he moaned, as he launched his cum into Hermione's ass, making it drip out of her ass. Hermione slumped down, tired from the intense fuck that just happened. In the courtyard, Ginny released a loud moan as she reached her climax, and she orgasmed, spurting cum into the grass. She quickly sat up, picked up her books, and walked towards her classes but did it all with a small smirk on her face. Ron quickly got dressed, and kissed Hermione, murmering, "Who's the better fuck now"

"You are Ron." Ron, satisfied with the answer walked out of the library, and towards his dorm. Hermione picked up her robe, and threw it over her naked body. She then sauntered out of the library, leaving small drips of cum where she walked.

When everyone had exited the library, the librarian got out from behind the stack of books she was hiding behind and sighed. She hadn't witnessed a single fuck like that in her lifetime.

Hermione attended all her classes for the rest of the day, and then it soon became nighttime. While going to sleep, there was only one thought on her mind.

It was a pretty good day.

* * *

 **Pretty sexy, huh? Next chapter will be up soon, just give me some time to write it guys. Thanks for all the love, and hope you enjoyed this. Leave a review down below. Au revoir!**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note/Update - 7/13/2019**

Hey everyone, this is AzulaInferno reporting in! Don't fret, I have a new chapter of this story on the way, with Hermione having another steamy encounter with a special somebody, and ending up in quite the situation. Before I finish and post it though, I want to ask you all some stuff!

1) Who do you guys think should be in the next chapters? Any characters in mind? Creatures? Monsters? Villains? Any special type of interaction or fun stuff you guys want to see?

2) What should my next story be about? Any fandoms or scenarios in mind that all of you would be interested in? Marvel, with villains defiling heroes, or a bit of interaction between the heroes themselves? Black Mirror? Any kind of scenarios in mind?

Feel free to message me if you have any requests or suggestions! This is AzulaInferno, signing off!~


End file.
